familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Early Settlers of New England
Introduction Much of American Genealogy can be traced to about 4,000 core families that first settled in the New England area between 1620-1640. The first group was parted of Plymouth Colony started by the Mayflower pilgrims in 1620. The second and much larger group came over between 1630-1638 with Gov John Winthrop to settle the Massachusetts Bay Colony. In later years immigrants from elsewhere in Europe came to New England and intermarried with these core families. Their descendants had also dispersed throughout much of the American Colonies by the time of the American Revolution in 1776. At that time, it is believed that 75% of all colonists were somehow descended from this core group of settlers. The founding fathers of America consisted of leaders, politicians, war veterans, clergymen, businessmen, farmers, sailers and much more. They all made a valuable contribution to the foundation of this great country. Additionally, there is a big connection between this group and the founders of the Mormon Church (Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints). This church was founded in upstate New York in 1830. Prominent families such as Smiths, Youngs, Woodruff, and very many other early converts were direct descendants from the core New England founders. This subject is noteworthy for a church which strongly emphasizes family history. Lastly, this subject is for many of us today, who have ancestral ties back to this group. This wiki gives us the opportunity to merge our research efforts, avoid duplication of effort and remove inaccuracies from previous family records. Many of them have a rich family history that was long forgotten records for many years hidden away in tiny places. Today, thanks to the world wide web, we are discovering in Google Books copies of family histories prepared in the late 19th century. Church indexing has digitized and made public government census records and also the birth, marriage and death records for many small towns in early America. And also many private family organizations are able to open publish their records and give us the opportunity to find the best of their research efforts. This project will attempt to add to Familypedia the family records of our Founding Fathers from the time their ancestors immigrated to America and their descendants upto the year 1880. At which time we can cross check to the US Census freely available online. With this in place, it should be easy for many American families to prepare the family history back four generations and then find their connection here to the founding fathers and beyond. *'Plymouth_Colony' - First Settlment in New England. * Immigrant Ships To America/First Families/Mayflower My starting point is the list of Mayflower Passengers listed here * Immigrant Ships To America/First Families/Winthrop Fleet Most New England Family Genealogies start at this point. * [[British Norman Kings|'British Norman Kings']] - Royal line includes William the Conqueror and Rollo the Warrior. Index of New England Founding Fathers * A / * B / * C / * D / * E / * F / * G / * H / * I / * J / * K / * L / * M / * N / * O / * P-Q / * R / * S / * T-V / * W-Z / New England Founding Fathers Trace major founders families from first landing to the 1880 US Census. * John Smiley (1720-1774) - New England Immigrant * Michael Hopkinson (1610-1648) - New England Immigrant pg 574 (JBH) * Anthony Colby (1575-1660) - New England Immigrant pg 574 (MTO) * Edward Spalding (1613-1670) - New England Immigrant pg 577 (MTO) * Pg 567 - Genealogical and Personal Memoirs Relating to Families Boston and Eastern Massachusetts - Vol II -Publ 1908 by William Cutler, Google Books Category:History of New England